pokemonwackfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moon
The Moon is the first location in the game outside of the Wack Region (not counting Ultra Space). One can reach The Moon after defeating the three bosses in the Ancient Temple. Story/Walkthrough Once the Player completes the Ancient Temple and enters the previously-blocked door in Cybergate City, a small cutscene will play where the rocket leaves Earth. However, the player will be stopped and forced to fight Guardian Xerxes. After defeating him, the rocket will be pulled into The Moon. When the player first leaves the rocket and steps on The Moon, there'll be a Cosmog. The player has an option whether to get the Cosmog or not. There are two caves on The Moon. One is blocked off for now and the other is avaliable from the start. When the player enters the accessible cave, Neil from the Elite Four will be there waiting for them. Neil will try to prevent the player from procceeding further with a fight. Neil's team is similar to his Elite 4 team, except that the Mega this time around is Sateli instead of Lunighton. After beating Neil, he will let the player procceed further into the cave, where there will be a bunch of Nices to be fought. It should be noted that the Nices are hard to avoid because they camouflage themselves extremely well with the moon tiles. Eventually the player will find him/herself in a temple-like structure, where there are a bunch of Nices who use the Angels found in the Wack Region's cities after beating The Arctic. These are a series of double battles where Neil will help the player. At the end of the tunnel/temple, the player will fight Goddess Luna. After defeating Luna, the player will procceed even further still until they meet Neil again. Talking to Neil will let the player access the final part of The Moon. In the final area, there will be a field with a weird plant serving as a PC and 5 kids. The one in the middle can't be interacted with, while the other four must be interacted with, leading to small puzzles: * One of the puzzles involves the player trying to reach the moon kid while avoiding tentacle monsters. A Pokemon with surf is required to complete this challenge. Interacting with the kid will result in a fight against Humanity Left Arm * Another puzzle involves trying to catch a moon kid. Once done, the player will then have to avoid being caught by three Nices and go to a black square. Doing so properly will start a fight against Humanity Right Leg * Another puzzle involves finding a hidden child. Finding the kid will start a fight against Humanity Left Leg * The last puzzle is a simple race to the finish. Once the race is completed, the player will fight Humanity Right Arm Defeating the 4 limbs will then allow the player to talk to the child in the middle, who'll start a double battle against the Lunar Guardian. Neil will help you during this fight. After that, the player will have a final fight against Lunar Guardian. After defeating the Guardian, the player can now go back to the ship. When the player interacts with Zaydolf, they will be taken to a mysterious area and will be forced to fight HIM. The battle is incredibly hard and the player is supposed to lose. After losing, the player will be transported to the Temple of Life and Death.Category:Locations